


Di tetti bianchi, pedinamenti poco riusciti e maglioni di lana pungenti

by Shireith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: In cui la signora McClain è la versione tarocca di Molly Weasley
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Da dietro la chioma spettinata del ragazzo, che ora lo fissava in attesa di una risposta, fece capolino la figura di Shiro, che occhieggiò in direzione di Lance con complicità. Sospirando, Lance capì che era il momento. Sistemò il maglione di fronte allo sguardo un po’ perplesso di Keith e disse: «Questo è per te.»Keith gli scoccò un’occhiata confusa, osservando l’indumento che il ragazzo stringeva tra le mani con le ciglia aggrottate. «Che cos’è?»«Un maglione.»«Questo lo vedo, ma perché?»«È un regalo. Mia madre è fissata. C’è anche la K di Keith, vedi? Sì, non sono proprio il massimo, però...»«No, no,» lo interruppe Keith, stranamente sorridente. «È... bello. Mi piace. Grazie, Lance.»





	Di tetti bianchi, pedinamenti poco riusciti e maglioni di lana pungenti

L’ultimo mese dell’anno era finalmente giunto. Hogwarts ne era la prova vivente, con i suoi tetti e prati dipinti di bianco, i camini accesi fino a tarda sera, le splendide e vivaci decorazioni che ornavano la Sala Grande, rendendola più calda e accogliente che mai. Ogni mattina, dopo essersi svegliato presto ed essere sceso in Sala Grande tra uno sbadiglio e l’altro, bastava questa semplice vista a rallegrare lo spirito di Lance come se quel giorno l’attendesse solo divertimento e non le noiose lezioni del suo terzo anno.

Lance amava il Natale. Era la festività che durava più a lungo di tutte, perché si faceva spazio nei cuori delle persone già un mese prima, portando con sé canzoni da intonare in famiglia, decorazioni con cui riempire le case, tazze di cioccolata calda da sorseggiare nell’abbraccio di una morbida coperta. E – aspetto che Lance _non_ sottovalutava assolutamente – circa venti giorni di vacanza. Per giunta, il Natale era una festività da celebrare in famiglia, e Lance, sotto questo punto di vista, poteva ritenersi più che fortunato. La sua famiglia era certamente fantastica, ma anche numerosa, e questo significava regali, regali e ancora regali.

Chissà, si chiese mentre faceva il suo ingresso in Sala Grande, forse quello poteva essere l’anno in cui sarebbe finalmente riuscito a ottenere un modello di scopa meno obsoleto di quello che aveva ora. Se  così fosse stato, allora quel borioso di un Serpeverde che lo provocava di continuo avrebbe smesso di atteggiarsi con tanta superiorità, e Shiro l’avrebbe sicuramente notato. Dopotutto, far colpo sul capitano, nonché uno dei giocatori più talentuosi che Hogwarts avesse visto negli ultimi anni, era il suo sogno sin dal primo giorno in cui era entrato a far parte della squadra.

Shiro era un Grifondoro del sesto anno che eccelleva in molte cose, e sempre più studenti lo ammiravano. Ciononostante, non dava mai nessun cenno di vanità, e, anzi, era sempre molto disponibile nei confronti di tutti. Però, a conti fatti, erano poche le persone che si facevano avanti, perché una persona come lui ispirava comunque una certa soggezione.

Lance, che lo ammirava anche più di molti altri, non aveva il coraggio di andare da lui e parlargli come se niente fosse. Si limitava a osservarlo da lontano, provando una certa invidia verso Keith, che, come lui, era un Grifondoro alle prese con il suo terzo anno di scuola. Benché desse a vedere di provare un certo astio nei suoi confronti, quella di Lance era tutt’altra cosa: invidia, appunto. E anche ammirazione. Keith era infatti diventato Cercatore di Grifondoro sin dall’inizio del secondo anno, essendo dotato di ottime capacità di volo e di una vista acuta e attenta. Anche Lance era molto bravo a volare e possedeva una buona vista, e infatti ricopriva con dignità il ruolo di Cacciatore, ma Keith sembrava avere sempre una marcia in più. E Lance lo detestava per questo.

 

La mattinata proseguì, come di consuetudine, con l’alternarsi di una lezione e l’altra. Quando possibile, Lance si perdeva a osservare il panorama che si stagliava oltre le finestre rigorosamente chiuse, immergendosi con la fantasia in tutto quel bianco e immaginando di essere là fuori a giocare e divertirsi come se fosse tornato bambino, ai tempi in cui lui e Veronica spendevano le ore a lanciarsi palle di neve.

A pranzo successe un fatto strano.

Mentre lui e Hunk serpeggiavano tra i corridoi del castello diretti in Sala Grande, una voce alle loro spalle chiamò il nome di Lance. Non gli servì voltarsi per riconoscerne il proprietario: era Shiro.

«Hai un minuto?» gli domandò con un sorriso. Lance annuì con un po’ di sorpresa. Hunk capì l’antifona e si dileguò distribuendo all’amico un saluto veloce, cui Lance rispose in modo vago e distratto. Perché Shiro aveva chiesto di lui? Aveva forse fatto qualcosa di male? Se sì, che cosa, esattamente?

Shiro sembrò leggere la sua mente, perché disse: «Tranquillo, è tutto a posto. Voglio solo parlarti di una cosa.»

Rincuorato, Lance annuì e lo seguì. «Dove stiamo andando?»

«Da nessuna parte. Mi piace solo camminare tra la neve» rispose. «Anche se fa veramente freddo, oggi» aggiunse poi, stringendosi nella sua sciarpa rossa e oro. «Ah, a proposito: lo sai, vero, che non ci saranno più partite fino a dopo le vacanze di Natale?»

«Sì, ho saputo.»

«Lo stesso vale per gli allenamenti, chiaramente, perché allenarsi con questo freddo sarebbe da pazzi» precisò Shiro.

Lance annuì: gli dispiaceva non poter giocare a Quidditch per più di un mese, ma capiva molto bene che le condizioni atmosferiche non lo permettevano.

«Però avevo in programma di organizzare comunque uno o due incontri, più che altro per discutere la parte strategica» proseguì Shiro. «Volevo anche parlarti di una cosa, ma ho preferito farlo in privato.» Prima di continuare, Shiro si concesse alcuni secondi di silenzio; era un lasso di tempo molto breve, ma a  Lance parve un’eternità. Nonostante pochi minuti prima Shiro gli avesse assicurato che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, adesso era di nuovo teso. Poi Shiro parlò. «Perché tu e Keith faticate così tanto ad andare d’accordo?»

Quella era l’ultima domanda che Lance si sarebbe aspettato. Alzò lo sguardo su Shiro, confuso.

«Mi sono accorto che c’è tensione tra di voi. Lui non ti piace, vero?»

Lance scrollò le spalle e distolse lo sguardo. «Per me esiste appena.» Non poté vederlo, ma Shiro parve sinceramente dispiaciuto della sua ultima risposta.

Ma che cos’altro poteva dire, Lance? Doveva forse ammettere di essere invidioso di Keith perché le sue abilità nel Quidditch erano palesemente superiori alle sue? Che questa cosa lo divorava nel profondo, perché il Quidditch era la sua più grande passione e la consapevolezza di non essere il migliore nonostante ci provasse in tutti i modi faceva male da morire? No, non poteva abbassarsi a tanto: il suo orgoglio non gliel’avrebbe mai permesso.

«Lo so che alle volte Keith può essere una persona difficile da comprendere, ma potreste quantomeno provarci?»

Lance non voleva negargli un semplice favore, tuttavia non riuscì a trattenersi dal dire: «Quindi sei dalla sua parte.»

Shiro sorrise. «No, io non sono dalla parte di nessuno, Lance. Se proprio lo vuoi sapere, a Keith è toccato lo stesso discorso. All’inizio mi ha risposto di no e gli ho fatto una bella strigliata.»

Quelle parole gli scaldarono il cuore, perché era davvero importante, per lui, sapere che Shiro non faceva favoritismi. Gli fecero però anche capire che se non ci avesse quantomeno provato, lo aspettava lo stesso destino che era toccato a Keith: non sapeva di che tipo fossero le strigliate di Shiro, ma non ci teneva a scoprirlo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance ci teneva che fosse chiaro che stava facendo tutto ciò _solo_ e _soltanto_ perché glielo aveva chiesto Shiro in persona, non perché ci tenesse davvero a diventare amico di Keith. Dubitava che ci sarebbe mai riuscito, semplicemente perché non piaceva a Keith né Keith piaceva a lui; però ci stava provando. Questo Hunk doveva tenerlo ben presente, e non doveva più azzardarsi a definire inquietante la sua attività di _stalking._ Anche il termine _stalking_ era sbagliato, perché il suo _non_ era _stalking_. Stava semplicemente seguendo Keith un po’ ovunque per capire meglio quali fossero le sue abitudini e le cose che gli piacevano, così da poter instaurare una conversazione in maniera più disinvolta. Qualcosa come: «Ehi, sai che anch’io chiudo la porta quando vado in bagno?»

Be’, probabilmente quello non era l’esempio migliore. Però ci stava provando, e di questo Shiro ne sarebbe stato più che felice.

Nelle giornate spese a studiare il soggetto in questione, Lance l’aveva seguito nei posti più strani, riuscendo a raccogliere sul suo conto svariate informazioni. Innanzitutto, oltre che nel Quidditch, Keith era bravo anche in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure e in Incantesimi, con voti più o meno nella media in tutte le altre materie. In Pozioni faceva un po’ schifo. Era poi un ragazzo riservato, che al tavolo dei Grifondoro, se non con Shiro, sedeva e consumava i suoi pasti sempre in solitudine. Però aveva un’amica. Si chiamava Pidge – soprannome che si era data lei stessa – ed era una Corvonero. Neanche lei, a ben vedere, aveva molti amici. Lei e Keith non potevano sedere allo stesso tavolo poiché appartenenti a due Case diverse, ma, quando possibile, Lance li vedeva spesso in compagnia. Oltre a Shiro, Pidge era probabilmente l’unica amica di Keith. Lance non lo giudicava di certo: nonostante gli riuscisse facile parlare con gli altri e stare in mezzo alla gente, neanche lui aveva tanti amici. Di questi, Hunk era sicuramente quello a lui più vicino, con cui aveva condiviso le sue giornate ad Hogwarts sin dal primo giorno.

Quel giorno, Lance era seduto al tavolo dei Grifondoro quando Keith s’alzò prima di tutti gli altri e senza guardare in faccia nessuno si dileguò dalla Sala Grande. Senza niente a trattenerlo lì, Lance s’alzò a sua volta e lo seguì; una volta che ebbe varcato la soglia del portone, tuttavia, non trovò nessuno: Keith era come svanito nel nulla. Ancora confuso, Lance si voltò, e quasi non gli venne un colpo quando incontrò la figura di Keith a pochi centimetri da lui.

Senza ricorrere a mezzi termini, costui gli indirizzò uno sguardo indagatore e domandò: «Perché mi segui?»

«Guarda che non ti sto seguendo proprio per niente!» esclamò Lance, così sdegnato dalle accuse di Keith che sembrava davvero credere alle sue stesse bugie.

«Ma se sono due settimane che non fai altro che seguirmi ovunque» replicò Keith.

«Nei hai le prove?»

«Mi stai seguendo proprio ora.»

Lance non seppe come ribattere.

«Che cosa vuoi da me?» tornò a chiedere Keith, che da giorni si interrogava sul perché il giovane Grifondoro lo stesse pedinando in lungo e in largo.

«Me l’ha chiesto Shiro.»

«Di seguirmi?»

«Non ti stavo seguendo» puntualizzò nuovamente Lance. «Vorrebbe che andassimo più d’accordo.»

«Ah, quello» fece Keith, ricordando una certa conversazione avuta con Shiro diversi giorni prima.

Nonostante Lance continuasse a ribadire di non stare assolutamente seguendo Keith, lo stava di fatto facendo tuttora. Si trovavano ora nei pressi del campo in cui si allenavano a Quidditch, che, come tutta Hogwarts, era ricoperto di bianco. Aveva smesso di nevicare da qualche ora, ma siccome nessuno vi aveva ancora messo piede, il mantello di neve che si era posato a terra era ancora intatto, non un’impronta a corrompere la sua purezza. Se si pensava a Hogwarts come a un semplice castello e non come a una scuola di magia, sembrava una di quelle immagini stampate sulle cartoline che gli inviava sempre una zia babbana da parte di madre. Lance le adorava e le conservava ogni anno.

«Perché siamo qui?» domandò.

«Nessuno ti ha chiesto di seguirmi.» Lance schiuse le labbra nel tentativo di ribattere, ma Keith lo precedette: «Sì, sì, non mi stai seguendo.»

«Non vorrai mica allenarti a Quidditch.»

«Sei pazzo? Poi chi lo sente Shiro» replicò Keith, facendo ben intendere a Lance che, come lui, non cedeva all’impulso di non volare su una scopa non per amore delle regole, quanto piuttosto per timore della reazione di Shiro.  

«E allora perché siamo venuti qui?»

«L’ultima volta ho dimenticato il mio libro di Pozioni negli spogliatoi e dopo ho una lezione. Ce l’hai anche tu, no?»

«Ah, sì» rispose svogliato Lance, tutt’altro che entusiasta all’idea delle lezioni che lo aspettavano nel pomeriggio. Immaginava che avrebbe accompagnato Keith alla ricerca del suo libro smarrito, e che poi, insieme, si sarebbero diretti verso l’aula di Pozioni. Ma poi vi fu un evento inaspettato.

Mentre camminavano sulla neve, un sibilo acuto interruppe la tranquillità squarciando l’aria come il fendente di una spada: era un suono che Lance conosceva in troppo bene. Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo e adocchiò un bolide saettare verso di loro a grande velocità. «Keith!» ebbe appena il tempo di esclamare il suo nome, prima di rovinare a terra nel tentativo di schivare la palla. Fortunatamente, anche Keith era molto abile nell’intercettare l’arrivo di un bolide, perciò riuscì a evitarlo senza farsi colpire. Scampato il pericolo, entrambi i ragazzi tornarono a guardare in alto nel tentativo di individuare la fonte del bolide.

«Che diavolo era quello?» fece Keith.

La risposta alla sua domanda non si fece attendere ancora a lungo.

«Almeno i bolidi li sapete ancora schivare» commentò una voce alle loro spalle. Anche prima di voltarsi, Keith sapeva bene a chi appartenesse. E anche Lance.

«Jackson!»

«È Jefferson, Lance.»

«Jefferson!»

Jefferson era uno studente del terzo anno di Serpeverde che come loro giocava nella squadra di Quidditch della sua Casa come Battitore, il cui compito consisteva nel tenere i bolidi lontani dai propri compagni. Era cosa risaputa che tra i Grifondoro e i Serpeverde non corresse buon sangue; tuttavia, Jefferson era quello che Keith e Lance detestavano più di tutti, e non perché appartenente a Serpeverde, ma perché cercava sempre un modo di provocare il prossimo.

Keith sembrò notare solo in quel momento che Jefferson era a cavallo di una scopa. «Non dirmi che voi Serpeverde vi allenate con questo tempo.»

«Che c’è, hai paura di un po’ di neve?»

«Figurati!» fu la risposta di Lance che precedette quella di Keith. La cosa strana fu che, nel dirlo,  Lance arrivò alle spalle di Keith con in mano due scope raccattate chissà dove. Ne porse una al compagno di squadra ed esclamò: «Forza, Keith, andiamo!»

 

 

* * *

 

 

«Se l’è fatta addosso ed è scappato con la coda tra le gambe.»

«Io non la ricordo così la scena.»

«Keith, cosa avevamo detto? Lascia che sia io a raccontare com’è andata.»

«Dubito che qualcuno sarebbe mai in grado di volare fino a vedere lo spazio» osservò Pidge.

«Però Jefferson se l’è meritato» commentò Hunk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dal pomeriggio in cui Lance e Keith si erano casualmente ritrovati a unire le forze per fronteggiare Jefferson e le sue manie di grandezza, il loro rapporto era visibilmente migliorato. Lance poteva ammettere almeno a se stesso di non detestare più Keith, né Keith detestava più lui. Adesso Keith passava molto più tempo in compagnia di Lance e Hunk, che intanto avevano fatto la conoscenza di Pidge. Shiro lo si vedeva in giro con i suoi soliti amici, dei quali Matt e Allura erano i più cari, e ogni volta che incrociasse lo sguardo di Keith o Lance, ammiccava in modo strano, quasi imbarazzante. Era felice che tutti i membri della squadra fossero più in sintonia che mai, ma così era _un po’ troppo_.

Una sera, all’interno della sala comune di Grifondoro, accadde poi un evento singolare.

Con il Natale sempre più dietro l’angolo, la signora McClain aveva ben pensato di inviare i suoi soliti regali ai figli e agli amici dei suoi figli. Come sempre, Lance ne trovò uno per lui e uno per Hunk; ma quest’anno, sua madre si era premurata di recapitarne uno anche a Shiro, Keith e Pidge. Lance deglutì, maledicendo il giorno in cui aveva deciso di essere così chiacchierone con sua madre. Per amor proprio, era già pronto a  richiudere le tre buste, portarle nel dormitorio e nasconderle sotto il suo letto. Ma poi Hunk dovette ficcanasare.

«Per chi sono quelle?» chiese alle sue spalle, facendolo sussultare dalla sorpresa. Prima che Lance potesse formulare anche solo una parola, Hunk lesse una _K_ , una _S_ e una _P_ e non ebbe bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni. «Wow! Tua madre mi stupisce ogni giorno di più, sai?» E così dicendo, agguantò il maglione destinato a Shiro e lo raggiunse per porgerglielo. «È da parte della mamma di Lance.»

Con un sorriso, Shiro si rivolse a Lance e disse: «Ringrazia tua madre da parte mia, Lance.»

Lance tirò un sospiro di sollievo: non lo trovava ridicolo, quindi? Con questa consapevolezza a infondergli conforto, si chiese se non fosse il caso di dare i maglioni anche a Keith e Pidge. Anche se, ripensandoci, Keith non sembrava il tipo…

«Cosa sono quelli?»

Lance sussultò per la seconda volta nel giro di neanche dieci minuti: da dove era sbucato fuori, Keith?!

Da dietro la chioma spettinata del ragazzo, che ora lo fissava in attesa di una risposta, fece capolino la figura di Shiro, che occhieggiò in direzione di Lance con complicità. Sospirando, Lance capì che era il momento. Sistemò il maglione di fronte allo sguardo un po’ perplesso di Keith e disse: «Questo è per te.»

Keith gli scoccò un’occhiata confusa, osservando l’indumento che il ragazzo stringeva tra le mani con le ciglia aggrottate. «Che cos’è?»

«Un maglione.»

«Questo lo vedo, ma perché?»

«È un regalo. Mia madre è fissata. C’è anche la _K_ di Keith, vedi? Sì, non sono proprio il massimo, però...»

«No, no,» lo interruppe Keith, stranamente sorridente. «È... bello. Mi piace. Grazie, Lance.»

Lance sorrise a sua volta, sollevato che i regali un po’ bizzarri di sua madre fossero di loro gradimento. Guardò in basso, dove l’ultimo maglione giaceva in una busta in attesa di essere consegnato, e un sorriso machiavellico si delineò sul suo volto. «Ragazzi, dite che è possibile far imbucare una Corvonero nella sala comune dei Grifondoro?»

 


End file.
